


We did not go quietly

by k03_likestowrite



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k03_likestowrite/pseuds/k03_likestowrite
Summary: A relationship between a girl newsie from Brooklyn and Race.





	We did not go quietly

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Writing Style: 3rd Person  
> ~Time period: Just after the strike  
> *THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HISTORICALLY ACCURATE*  
> *THEY ARE VERY SHORT CHAPTERS*  
> Let me know if you think I should continue the story

The Relaxed feeling of finishing the work day was quickly replaced by stress as Piper counted her pay from today. "The pays is just gettin worse and worse." She whispered to herself. "And I thoughts things was just going to get better after the strikes was over." Piper heard someone say behind her. She whirled around to see a boy, about the age of sixteen, looking at a pile of change similar to her own. She still had not said anything because she was shocked she had been heard, thinking she had spoken inaudibly. They stood there, in silence, for a brief moment until she finally said, "I'm Piper by the way." "Race." he responded, with a slight smile on his face, sticking out his hand for a handshake. Piper quickly shifted her coins into her left hand and returned the handshake. She then started off the conversation, "I's never seen yous around here before. Ya new in town?" "Nah, I lives over in Manhattan, just seein' an old friend and thought I's would work for a day and then head on back tonight." He responded. "Well you should probably get going if ya want to make it before dark." She added. "Yea" Race replied looking at the sky. "It was nice to meet ya." he concluded, walking away. Before he was out of ear shot Piper said "Keep in touch." he, stopped, turned around, looked at her, and said with a smile "Trust me, I'll be back soon."


End file.
